a new perspective
by Haven-Holmes
Summary: stiles has an accident while doing a spell, giving him a new perspective on his life . transformed ( not a good summary im sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: The story is based on characters belonging MTV. No copyright or**  
**trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.**

Stiles were lying on the bed when Scott jumped through his window. "Dude, did you know that there is a spell to gain money or change you appearance?" Stiles said not even looking at his friend. Continuing to read through the spells he noticed Scott was pacing back and forth. "That spell might come in handy sooner rather than later." he said with a frown. Stiles sighed forgetting to bend down the corner of the spell book and turned to look at his friend. "What happened now?" there was always appending doom for their pack either caused by the hunters or something else. "Well your know how you woke up with that symbol drawn on you the other morning?" the teen wolf hedged slowly. Stiles lifted an eye brow ya what about it, we decided Derek snuck in and vandalized me to prove a point." he said with a shrug. "Not quite, umm the symbol means marked." Scott said still pacing, "a mark that means mark how useful." Stile replied sarcastically. "Why does it matter? So Derek marked me with a mark sooo scary!" he laughed. Scott growled "Derek didn't do it! It was someone else!" he had stopped pacing and dropped onto the bed. " Deaton says we need to find a way to hide you, to keep you safe, whoever is after you knows you but we don't know who they are ." the boys sat in silence for a while . "Well I could tell my dad that I'm going to go out of town and spend the summer with my aunt, but stay in town and try out that spell." stiles stated half kidding . Scott perked up "Ya that might work, you can transform yourself to look like Isaac's or Ericka's cousin!" Scott said getting in to the idea. '_Hmm this might not be a bad idea I might even be able to get a date or two this summer , it sucks I have to do it as someone else but …' _stiles shrugged as he thought to himself .

He sighed "sure if you think it will keep me from being murdered by some unknown person or thing."

After lying around the room discussing when they should put their plan in to action, they decided they should probably do it as soon as Deaton could get them the supplies. stiles spent the rest of the day preparing for his "trip "he packed some clothes wrote a fake letter from his aunt and called to "remind" his father that he was leaving tomorrow and of course his dad was confused but excepted what his son had told him. "Oh right, right I remember now, have a great summer remember to call once in a while." His dad said gruffly. Stiles rolled his eyes his dad worked way too hard and could never remember what he did or didn't tell him. By the time stiles were done it was ten o'clock at night and decided to go to bed he had read spells take a lot of energy.

That night he dreamt that the spell went off without a hitch and he went on so many dates that he wasn't home more than one night the whole summer. He woke up exited and ready to be transformed into the babe magnet he had been in his dream. He left a note for his day telling him to eat healthy while he was gone and he would call soon. Then he was out the door and on his way to get the supplies from Deaton.

The spell he found this morning was not the same as the one he had read last night but it was close enough, the words were just a bit different. The boy set up the circle and the candles and prepared the potion; quickly stiles drank it and started to speak the spell. IT wasn't anything like stiles or Scott expected, the clouds didn't suddenly gather, there was no extra wind or lighting cracking across the sky just a loud pop and stiles fainted.

When he woke up he was shocked to see that he was in the vet's office lying on the exam table, which was a little odd, he thought it was a lot smaller then it was now. The table was only two or three inches too short for him to lay on without hanging off the edge. He stretched feeling odd; his sweat shirt felt like it had grown several sizes. He hopped down, stumbled a little bit and pouted _what the heck? Why are all my cloths so big? And why do I feel like my center of gravity is off? _Hearing movement in the other room Scott saunters in "Hu interesting choice in spells, I defiantly would have gone with something less dramatic but hey, good for you. I don't think anyone would recognize you now ." he said shuffling left and then to the right. The wolf boy was a good seven or eight inches taller than the other teen now making stiles even more afraid to find out what had happened to him. He ran to the bathroom and almost pasted out on the floor. The image he saw in the mirror was not his own, not that he expected it to be, but to see the petite girl who looked like a younger version of his mother left him unable to do anything but stare at the image in front of him.

**Please let me know if I should keep going. It was just an idea that has been on my mind as of late. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of a new perspective

Stile whipped around, the look on his face was one of sheer terror. "What the hell?" he squeaked out. He, well, she waved her hands around; the sleeves of the too long sweatshirt slapped her in the face stunning stiles in to silence. It was of course short living. "Deaton! Deaton! Scott!? Scott, where's Deaton?!" Scott tried not to laugh at his now female friend. It was odd, stiles' over reactive personality fit so well with the boy's new form. After hearing his name for the hundredth time Deaton final came around the corner he was not happy. "Stiles how many times do I have to tell you, when you are preforming a spell you have to plan everything through to the end. You can just mix and match spell and ingredients; your lucky nothing went seriously wrong." He said with a frown. The newly turned girl cringed "you don't think anything went seriously wrong? Oh ok-y, I'm a girl, but nothing went seriously wrong right?" stiles said sarcastically. Deaton snorted in irritation, "Yes, nothing went seriously wrong you could have ended up transformed in to a cat or had gotten three extra eyes or died. So yes, I would say being a small yet beautiful girl is not the worst thing that could have happened to you." Stile stopped scowling an sunk to the ground " fine I guess you're right , but how long do you think it will take to fix it ?" she said with a sigh . "Can we do another spell to change be back or into something else?" "No, this is why you plan first; the spell you spoke was mutated by the ingredients you used. I gave you ingredients for a short term spell that should have only lasted a few months and could be reversed after the first week if needed, but the spell you spoke partnered with the ingredients for a different spell could be completely different. We just don't know." Deaton replied with a sorry shrug. Stiles covered her face with her sleeves. "So what can we do?" he asked nervously." Deaton smiles "continue on with your plan, you can stay at Derek's or something until we can work on a way to turn you back." "Derek! Uhhh man, he's going to kill me! What am I going to do! "She said flipping out all over again. Scott couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh "you don't have to tell him who you are, but your scent didn't change that much, he might thing you're a cousin or relative but I'll bet he'll figure it out real fast."

They left Deaton's and started to head toward Derek's, it took stiles quite a while to adjust the driver's seat and she still could barely reach the petals. "Stupid genes, stupid shortness, and stupid spell." she grumbled the whole time. "Relax, Derek isn't going to kill you, he might smash you into a few walls but he won't kill you, the rest of the pack won't let him." Scott said sensing his nervousness. " oh great so I'll be spending my summer as a girl stuck inside with broken bones while being stared down by and anger werewolf hell bend on rubbing in my mistakes ." stiles wined . Scott shook his head and sat in silence the rest of the way to the hale house.

when they final stopped Scott jumped out and ran inside , stiles sat in the car not moving , Derek's car was in the driveway, he prayed that the wolf had gone for a walk . She moaned, push open the jeep door and fell out. _'This was going to take some getting used to.' _"Are you ok." came a growl from behind her, stiles froze and closed her eyes, turning around, slowly she cracked one eye open at a time. There was Derek just staring at her with a hit of curiosity. He took a step closer, looked her up and grabbed her roughly by the arm. Stiles stilled and let out a small whimper, Derek had always been larger than him but now his hand wrapped all way around her arm with no problem. Derek lifted her up and took a big whiff of her hair. "Stiles" he mumbled "Mrs. Lily?" Derek questioned quietly. Stiles whimpered again and Derek shivered, for the first time noticed how hard he was gripping the girl. He set her down and released her slowly. "Who are you?" he ground out slowly. "It me stiles." she stated trying to make herself even smaller than before. "Please, if you're going to hurt me just get it over with." Derek looked at her in question, "why would I hurt you, what did you do to yourself this time?" Derek asked "stiles looked at him with shock. "You always hurt me! Countless times you have thrown me into wall and doors and all sorts of things!" Derek shrugged as if they were discussing a game they had played. Stiles sighed "I had a mishap with a spell and ended up like this." stiles said with contempt. Derek stared at her for a while making the new girl feel uncomfortable, "what? Why are you looking at me like that?" again Derek just shrugged and started to walk inside. _ 'Well that was very anticlimactic' _stiles thought and hurried to fallow the wolf.

When stile got inside he was bombarded by Ericka, Boyd and Isaac, "well aren't you a pretty little thing." Ericka sneered. Stiles heard a faint growl from the other room and Ericka backed up. Isaac stepped closer taking her spot and scooped her up, "your so small, fun size!" He spun her around and laughed. Boyd smiled and patted her on the head in sympathy and continued on to the living room. Derek came back into the entry way "put her down Isaac." He told to over excited teen wolf. Isaac wined and set her down, still unused to his new body stiles was pitched forward, unconsciously she letting out a small shriek before being scooped up by strong arms. Derek growled and shot Isaac scowl, the poor teen shied away and ran in to the kitchen. Derek sat her down lightly steading her and quickly checked her over for injury. Stiles slapped his hands away "I'm fine, you've done worse on more than one occasion." she hissed and stalked away.

Ericka turned and stared at Derek, "hmmm does someone have a crush?" Derek scowled growled and fallowed after the transformed teen. She was in the kitchen pouring her a glass of milk. She was talking to herself so quiet Derek and to tap in to his wolf scenes to hear her. "Really? Now he has to act like he cares, I'll bet he's just waiting to pound me into a pulp when I least expect it. I'll bet he is going to trick me into thinking I'm safe then BLAM!" the last word make Derek cringe and slip from his position on the door fame drawing stiles' attention. She glared at him, "what? Are you ready to punch me yet?" Derek sighed "I'm not going to hit you stiles, why do you keep thinking that I will?" "BECAUSE you always do!" she slammed the fridge door closed, grabbed her milk, sloshing a little on herself as she tried to push her way past the glowering wolf. Before she could get very far an arm shot out stopping her in her tracks. "I will never hurt you." she heard the soft whisper and the arm pulled away.

**thanks for reading. let me know what you think .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: The story is based on characters belonging MTV. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.**

Everyone was gathering in the living room, while Derek, stiles and Isaac were in the kitchen. Danny, Lydia, Alison and Jackson had arrived. "Who the heck are you?" Jackson growled narrowing his eyes, a hit of his wolf showing as his nails got longer. Derek grabbed stiles and shoved her behind him; the milk went flying, splashing all over her head to toe. Everyone who knew what had happened was on their feet, everyone besides Ericka, was ready to stop the pending fight. "That's stiles!" Scott said hurriedly trying to defuse the situation. The pack looked at each other trying to figure out what was going to happen next, until Jackson busted out laughing and sat down next to Lydia. "I always knew he was a little girl." he stated with a grin. Derek growled he turned around but couldn't see stiles standing behind him; she was on the floor still holding the now empty glass. Derek knelt down "are you ok?" he lifted his hand to move the hair out of her face when a fist flew towards his own. He caught it without much trouble; he was not expecting that reaction from the girl. "What the heck Derek?! Look at me! "The teen was soaked "why did you push me?" Stiles struggled to get up. "Great now I have to spend the rest of the meeting in wet cloths smelling like milk." she ran back to the bath room and tried to ring the excess milk out of her hair and cloths. There was a quiet knock on the door, "stiles? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" It was Isaac, the transformed teen opened the door a crack reached out and pulled the boy inside. "you have got to help he man, Derek has gone nuts and I don't know what's going on !" "I don't know what I can do about Derek but I can loan you some dry cloths while we put yours in the washer ." Isaac said sidestepping the problem, stiles sighed and grumbled " ok, thanks " the teen wolf left to retrieve the cloths as stile jumped in to the shower.

Derek saw Isaac get ripped into the bathroom and glowered, he could hear them talking about him and how Isaac was going to loan her some cloths. He could not allow that, the girl would have Isaac's sent all over her if she wore his cloths and she was NOT Isaac's she was his . When the boy left the bathroom Derek grabbed him and pushed him into the wall "she will NOT be wearing your cloths." The alpha said menacingly "I will bring her some of mine, go back to the rest of the pack." Derek put the power of his alpha form into each word. The beta hung his head and rushed back to the living room. Derek went to his room and got a pair of basketball shorts and a tee-shirt out of his drawer. He left them outside of the bathroom. When he returned to the pack they were staring. He just frowned and watched the door of the restroom, it was not long till a hand shot out and scooped up the cloths left there and slammed shut again.

When stiles unfolded the shirt his first thought was _I thought Isaac and I were closer in size then this. Well before the transformation. _ Then he checked the tag it was an extra-large _no way this is Isaac's_ she mused as she pulled it over her head. It was huge, It came down to right above her knees and over her elbows, the shorts were not much better _well they could be Boyd's, but Boyd wears a two x. "_Derek" she glowered and collected her dirty cloths. She stomped out of the bathroom and threw them at Derek's face "do you have to hijack everything? Look! I look like a five year old!" Derek just shrugged and took the spoiled cloths to the washer. Stiles looked around the room at her friends Lydia, Alison and Ericka were smiling at her knowingly while Isaac and Danny looked worried, Scott was confused, Jackson was laughing and Boyd looked like he could care less. The girl plopped herself down in-between Isaac and Danny hoping she would be safe. Isaac sniffed her and edged away, Danny gave her a one armed hug as they all sat quietly.

Derek was confused, why was he so intent on taking care of the newly turned girl? He didn't cared about stiles this much before he was turned so why now. He growled at himself and pitched the cloths in the washer, pausing when he was about to start it _the longer it take to get them clean the longer stiles had to stay in his cloths and the more of his sent would rub off on her _. He tensed when he didn't see the girl right away as he entered the room, he sent Danny a frown and the boy unwound his arm and moved out of the girl's grasp. "Awe man where are you going Danny?" stiles ask before she saw Derek. "No, now, you're just being weird, go sit somewhere else. I mean it. I swear to god Derek if you sit by me I will get up and leave and not come back till Deaton has a cure." Stiles stated as she crossed her arms. The whole pack went silent when they heard the small whimper escape from Derek as he settled down across the room looking like a kicked puppy.

**please let me know your thoughts** ** :)**

Im trying to work on grammar and stuff but i know i have mess ups in here i just cant catch them very well even after i read it 5 time , so i am sorry .


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting was pretty uneventful other than the amount of time Derek spent staring at stiles. After the meeting had come to a close the pack moseyed outside to sit in the sun, "are my cloths done yet?" stiles asked when Derek walked past. "I didn't start them because there was not a full load." Derek stated and continued on his was out the door to the porch. Stiles growled and followed suite, on the porch there was a long table big enough for the pack and a couple of wooden lawn chairs. Scott and Jackson were out wrestling in the yard while Boyd was pushing Ericka on the tree swing. The others were lounging around on the porch. Stiles sat down on the step watching his best friend and Simi- unfriendly pack member roll around in the grass, after a few minutes he started to day dream. The transformation was not that big of a change, if only the spell hadn't affected his gender, other than his father most of the people in his family were short and from the picture he had seen of his mom at his age he was only a couple inches shorter than her. All of the pictures showed that both sets of grandparent had been small throughout their lives also. What brought him out of his trance was the yelling , he was gathered up into the ball of limbs and claws also known as Jackson and Scott ,they just came out of nowhere. It hurt more than expected , he had been wrestle/attacked by the two before but with his new size it felt like she was being sent through a meat packing plant .

When Derek saw the girl get swept in to the betas ruff housing his heart stopped. He rushed to her aid as fast as he could but he didn't get there as fast as he had wished. By the time he reached to rowdy teen the girl was right between then and getting most of the beating. When he pulls them apart they realized what they had done, they were appalled at themselves but Derek didn't have time to listen to their apologies. He scooped the wide eyed girl and placed her lightly on the deck couch. "Stiles, stiles look at me." the alpha said softly as the rest of the pack watched from the side they didn't dare to get too close. the girl turned towards the sound but her eyes were unfocused there was a claw mark down the right side of her face and a bruise forming on the left her cloths were muddy and torn , Derek could see blood slowly seeping from more than one cut that he could not see through the cloths . "Stiles, I need to know if you're hurt anywhere else. Is anything broken?" The concern was evident in both Derek's voice and face. He touched the claw mark gently, using his alpha powers to heal the wound ignoring the bruise for now. Stiles shivered at the soft touch and his eyes final focused.

"Stiles can you tell me where it hurts?" Derek tried again softly. A soft whimper escaped the teen as she pointed to her bruised cheek, her stomach, right arm and left leg. "Ok let me see, ill fix it, shhh, its ok." he told the girl quietly. Stiles sat quietly letting out a small wine when Derek moved her so he could get a better look at her wounds. With each sound the two bad betas let out a string of apologies that went unnoticed but the girl and the alpha. Soon Derek was done; he picked up the girl and took her inside setting her lightly on couch and turned on the tv . "Rest, I'll make you some soup." He told her covering her with a blanket.

Stiles still hurt, Derek's alpha healing helped a lot, now she felt like she was hit by a car instead of a Simi truck, better but not great. "Stiles we are so sorry we didn't see you, you're just so small now." Scott said bowing his head in shame. Jackson didn't say anything at first, "I'm sorry." He said quietly seeing the girl hurt made him feel something in his stomach that he didn't like, it was similar to the feeling he got when he was worried about Lydia but more familial, it was like his inner wolf considered this new stiles to be his kin, like the little sister he never had. He knew it was crazy, he was only a few months older than him-her but it was like his wolf couldn't care less about that fact. He shifted the girl over and placed her feet in his lap adjusting the blanket to cover them again. By the time Derek came back with the soup he found Scott had settled himself in to the lazy boy; he looked at Jackson then frowned, inhaled deeply then gave him a curt nod. He didn't smell any attraction from him for the girl just family concern. The werewolf handed the soup to the girl, placed the milk on the coffee table and watched her start to eat. "Thank you Derek." stiles said blushing nobody other than his parents ever made him soup. She ate it slowly enjoying the feel it gave her, Campbell's chicken noodle soup was what her mom had given her whenever he was sick or feeling down. She smiled at the thought and inhaled the smell of the salty broth. When she looked up she noticed both Derek and Jackson were looking at her each had a small smile on their face. "What?" she asked her mouth full of noodles, both boys just shrugged and turned back to the TV. When she was done she placed the empty bowl down and picked up the glass of milk, she noticed that Jackson was unconsciously rubbing her feet as he watched the show._ Geesh what is with these guys? Why are they being so nice? _Soon the rest of the group came in and they decided to watch **river monsters,** they made a nest of blankets on the floor for those who couldn't fit on the couch and settled in for the marathon, after five episodes Scott got a ride home from Alison, Jackson and Lydia. Stiles opted to stay, well it's not like she could go home when she looked like this anyway. By the seventh episode her eyes were starting to droop, she felt arms rap around her and lift her from the couch. She felt safe and as fell in to a dead sleep she heard "sleep well my…"

**let me know what you think , Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

A new perspective 5

The next morning stiles woke up and stretched. She ran her hand cross the soft sheets and smiled, she never expected sour wolf to care about thread count but then again he was very particular about things that touched his skin. She must have slept in late, the sun was streaming in to the room making the soft covers warm and inviting, and she sighed and snuggled down deeper. A voice cleared near the door way, it was Derek. The wolf cleared his throat again as he came closer to the bed. "Ummm hey, I made this." he said with a soft growl As he shoved the tray with breakfast on it in to the new girl's lap, stiles noticed how well balanced the meal was and how well it all was presented. Derek had made her two pieces of lightly toasted bread with butter and jam, an orange (peeled and separated into pieces, scrambled eggs and a glass of chocolate milk. Stiles sat stunned, he never expected Derek to do anything like this. "Wow Derek, thank you, it looks wonderful!" the girl stated smiling at him. Derek's chest puffed up with pride at the girl's appreciation. The werewolf turned away and headed for the door, "well eat it and then we'll figure out what we are going to do today." Not waiting for an answer the male left the girl to eat alone and contemplate the weird changes in her friend's werementor_. I might have changed physically but everyone else has gone crazy. She_ ate quickly and searched through her old cloths for something that would sorta fit, she ended up with a pair of short that now fit like capris and shirt that was almost to her knees " oh well " she shrugged .

_Girl stiles was different then boy stiles, it's not like she acted different or anything but somehow she was just …. GRRRRRRR. _Derek just could not put his finger on why he felt different about girl stiles. He didn't _not_ like boy stiles but he didn't want to punch girl stiles in the face constantly. He just wants to know why? His wolf almost called her his mate last night and Derek so hoped she had stayed asleep and not heard him. When he made her breakfast this morning he was distracted he did most of it unconsciously.

About a half an hour later stiles came down the stairs, they stared at each other in silence till it was too much for stiles and she started to fidget. "so ummm what do you want to do today, I mean we don't have to _do_ anything, but you said we would talk about what we wanted to do and I'm up for anything but I think I should buy myself some new cloths cus I can't go around in my boy stuff because it doesn't fit and I might trip and fall down the stairs like I did on my way down from my… I mean your guest bed room. I mean also really who would want to be seen with me in cloths that don't fit and ..." Derek cut her off then, he would have jumped in earlier but she spoke so fast and Derek was still trying to decode the first part of her rambling. "Whoa while you're here consider that room to be yours and of course we can go get you some cloths." Stiles calmed and looked at Derek curiously, "why do you keep acting this way?" "What way?" Derek asked truly confused _he was being considerate isn't that how he was supposed to act? _ Stiles shrugged trying not to push Derek to far he was still unsure if Derek was just biding his time before he snapped and went all wolf man on her. It didn't matter that he had told her he would never hurt her, she was still worried.

Derek frowned at the sent that was seeping off the girl, it was a mixture of fear and confusion, it had been leaking off her since she got hereDerek shrugged chalking it up to her change. "Are you ready to go shopping? It's already 1:00 so we should probably get going." Derek said nudging stiles towards the door lightly as to not hurt her.

Stiles didn't argue when they arrived at the mall but she was a little worried, she had never liked shopping before and if she did need something she went to the supercenter or online. Walking in the store that the more popular girls wore stuff from was nerve racking. She squared her shoulders took a deep breath and went to look through the racks. She grabbed a shirt that she thought was pretty sweet and held it up as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Umm excuse me miss, can I help you?" stiles didn't reach till Derek coughed, "oh me! Right me, uhhh do you have this in a smaller size? It says small but its way too big. " The sales girl frowned "well that's because it's a boy's shirt ." she said kind of snarfy and looked Derek rolling her eyes giving off the air of superiority and distain , stiles blanched and placed the shirt back on the rack . The smell of deep embarrassment wafted off her, Derek growled. The woman turned to him confused; he quickly plastered a flirty smile on his face. "Sorry my girlfriend and I just moved here after traveling through many small villages in Africa, we are not really up to date on state side fashion. So if you don't mind helping her out i would really appreciate it." Stiles snorted and covered it up with a cough, of course the girl leapt to help stiles after that, but kept sending flirty smiles towards Derek which he ignored, focusing all his attention on the girl trying on cloths. He was enthralled, even his inner wolf whined in longing to get closer to her. The rest of the shopping trip was uneventful. Stiles picked out quite a few pairs of everything and Derek wouldn't let her pay for any of it, he told her it was a late birthday gift and stiles told him it hadn't past yet he shrugged and shook his head "then it's an early birthday gift ."

They sat down for a late lunch (or early dinner depending how you look at it). It was pleasant and conversation flowed unforced, they mostly talked about the pack, how well the house renovations had gone. That is until Derek caught a scent that made his blood run cold.

**(thanks guys , let me know what you think :) and let me know if I should keep going .)**


End file.
